Jim vs Stitch
by tazdeval
Summary: Jim graduated with high honors. In fact only one other graduate barely outclassed him. But to be outclassed, no matter how slightly, by a short alien, covered in blue fur of all things. It was rather insulting to say the least. So when a perfect situation presents itself to pull a prank on the creature, how could Jim resist?


**_Please read the next paragraph that is below this :)_**

**I want to personaly mention that I have updated this one shot plenty of times in an effort to keep everything as accurate to the disney's portrayal of the launch as possible. I watched the launch over and over again cross checking it with this fan fic way too many times than was good for me. Everything from Jim's crew's reaction to orders, to how Jim's First mate relayed them. I have done all I could to give a sound description of the environment to the characters. But being as this is just a one shot barely over a thousand words I do think I owe it to anyone that reads it to have a perfect story. So I plan to revise it as many times as it takes. But i could really use your help. If there is anything that I missed, any detail that needs to be in this, then please give me a shout out. Thank you :)**

**I could just see a rivalry between Stitch and Jim in just about any situation. Although Jim would take advantage of Stitch's strong tendency to do random things. Anyways I hope you enjoy this oneshot... cause I really dont think I will continue it.**

**Disclaimer:**_** In no way, shape or form do I own nor have I ever owned (or ever will, for that matter) Treasure planet or Stitch. Man I can't even take credit for the plot since it's just a spin off the scene from the movie. *This sad sorry excuse for a writer goes to hide in corner to regret not having any ownership***_

* * *

Jim started to tune out around halfway into the speech. This woman just kept going on about what an honor it was to have us as part of the Royal Intergalactic Fleet. Out of the corner of his eye, Jim could see the odd alien known as Stitch pick his nose with his tongue. _'Did not need to see that'_

"… and finally I would like to proudly introduce our top graduates. Top of the class goes to…" She pulled out an envelope and unsealed it before she paused for a second, seemingly confused by the results she was reading. After the slight hesitation she continued to anounce, "626, Stitch."

Jim heard a sort of muffled crazy sounding laugh as the tiny blue alien moved to accept the plaque. As she handed him his award she continued, "I would like to follow up on that to acknowledge Hawkins, Jim and Johnson, Kent as the second and third highest distinguished Students found in this year's Graduates." Kent and Jim moved forward to accept their certificates and all three stood at attention as they awaited to have a medal pinned on their uniforms for their accomplishment.

Then the fleet commander continued with her final announcement, "After much deliberation it has been decided that Mr. Hawkins will be the captain of the new ship with the honor of giving her a name. his First Mate will be Mr. Johnson. As for Mr. 626, I leave you to choose your position at will, as this is a right you have earned."

Stitch promptly answered with enthusiasm and a strong accent that sounded like something was stuffed in his mouth, "Stitch will be Scout."

The Commander nodded her head in acceptance, but most of us caught the slight hesitation and knew what she was thinking. _'What a waste of talent.'_

With that being said she dismissed the fleet graduates so that they could head off to follow their given orders.

Not wanting to waste time Jim and Kent rushed straight for the unnamed ship. For a moment Jim stopped to glance at the ship. "Her name is the Gaspee." Jim said with a nod as if it sealed the deal.

"That's an odd name for a ship. R.L.S. Gaspee..." Jim's second in command replied.

"We have an odd crew to fit it." Jim countered looking pointedly at the blue fluff ball running up the side of the mast like a spider.

Kent laughed, "True, well then. Ready when you are, Captain."

Jim took the lead and stepped on the newly named Gaspee. Looking at the careful workmanship applied to the surface approvingly. The care put into building this ship was evident in every curve and every plank. The new ship was easily an amazing show of skill.

Jim heard one of the crewmembers yell down from from somewhere above him, "We are cleared for takeoff, Captain!" He looked up to see a green bug-eyed alian perched in the Crow's Nest looking through a spyglass to double check and ensure that our departure rout was indeed as he had just announced.

Jim then looked back at Kent, "Is everything we need on this ship and in order?"

"Yes Captain, that was finished last night. The crew are currently just on the minor details." The first mate informed him immediately.

"Can they be taken care of after the launch?"

"Yes Captain."

"Then if you would Mr. Johnson" Jim gave the formal order, allowing a hint of pride to escape with those words.

"Certainly Captain." Kent replied with a respectful nod of his head, before sucking in a deep breath and sticking out his chest. Then with a deep but loud voice he commanded "All hands to stations!"

On that order everyone started to scramble to where they were needed. Most climbed to the upper levels to work on the sails from above, while some stayed on deck level near long ropes from above.

Kent waited until most if not all were in position then bellowed the next order. "Loose all solar sails!"

Upon that order the crew yanked on their respective ropes causing the high tech sails to open wide. No sooner then they were open then the sails started to absorb power from the solar winds and flairs. The power was sent through all the sail's and in doing so the power grids hidden inside the sails were lit up in waves that moved from the outer ends of the sails to their center.

From there the power was lead to the center mass. Finaly the power was syphoned down the mass to the engine room below deck. With all this new energy building up the ship started to float upward away from the station into space. A faint noise could be heard from the thrusters under the ship alternately firing downward offering the ship more lift as it left the dock and the station. Soon the station's false gravity weakened its hold on the ship and the Gaspee's crew until nothing was holding the them to the deck. With that everyone was now slowly floating away from the deck without the gravety anchoring them down.

At this point Jim heard a maniacal laugh and looked up. There was Stitch, lazily floating from one mast to the next.

Jim got Kent's attention and nodded in Stitch's direction, "Mind helping him out?" He asked with a crooked smile.

Kent let on the smallest of smiles in acknowledgement before he called out, "Mr. Suley, please give us back our gravity."

Complying to the order the creature promptly activated the artificial gravity engine with a press of the lever. This lever was in fact in the shape of a half circle and when pressed down it then connected to another half circle, both halves combined to create a single flowing circuit and the machine turned on which sent out a wave of Purple energy across the ship, effectively recreating the needed gravity. The newly recreated gravity caused the previously free floating Stitch to come crashing to the deck, yelling the entire way down. _'Laws of Physics make for sweet pranks. Who knew?'_

Jim leaned over and called to the gray six armed alien behind the wooden wheel "North by North East, heading due 0900 Mr. Felts" The alien confirmed and repeated his order as he changed the heading of the ship to Jim's specifications.

Jim could hear the engine whine reaching a higher and higher pitch. "Take us out" Jim heard his first mate order. When he looked over at the blue alien, he took note with pleasure that the small guy was not ready. Down in the engine room, whoever was in control of the engine room followed orders and activated the rear thrusters releasing all the pent up energy in one go. The R.L.S. Gaspee accellerated from near zero knots to cruising speed in less than a second, and as a side affect launched an unprepared Stitch past us in a blue blur. His "Waaaaa!" was cut off abruptly as he slammed into the cabin wall.

Jim let out a small laugh. As the acceleration leveled out to a constant speed the crew relaxed, with the most exciting part of the trip finished they moved to their stations and continued on with their jobs.

"Careful, you don't want the crew to think you are choosing favorites" Kent joked.

"But it's so much fun," Jim replied with a smile. Then he became seriouse again and turned around to head to the cabin, as he reached the door he passed a still dazed Stitch, _'It's just amazing that this w__eird little alien manage to match me in all classes then out class me in survival.'_ He speculated before he opened the door. Jim felt oddly relieved he could not understand the furry creature's language as he heard what could only be a rant and rave full of foul language.

He closed the cabin door with a sigh. The fun was over, now it was time to start on the huge pile of paperwork neatly stacked on his new desk.

* * *

**Fun Fact: _An Anime based on the movie Lilo and Stitch was reliesed in japan titled simply, "Stitch!" In this anime Lilo is now only a friend from the past as she moved on and found a man and fell in love. She shows up in an episode in this series along with her daughter who looks just like her when she was younger, named Kidda. In this anime Stitch has found a new home with a young girl named Yuuna. This series spans across 3 seasons last I checked._**

**So if you want to see how some see lilo as an adult simply look for the 23rd episode in the 3rd season... in this series.**


End file.
